Electrical cable assemblies and wiring harnesses, when installed in electrical equipment, are typically routed along and secured to convenient frame members of the equipment by ties or other attaching means to keep the individual wires and cables neatly organized and away from adjacent equipment to prevent possible damage. Plastic or rubber grommets are used at bulkheads and where abrasive wear may occur. Such methods will occasionally result in a cable being bent around too small of a radius or being kinked because a tie is too tight. Ordinarily this causes no problem with commonplace electrical circuits. However, when dealing with high speed signals, such as clocking or timing pulses for high speed computers, such tight bends or kinking may have an adverse effect on the signal. Often times cables carrying such signals must be of a specific length so that the signal is propagated within a desired time interval. This frequently results in some cables having excess length that must be carefully arranged and secured to the frame thereby adding to the problem. What is needed is a case that will hold and position the individual cables of a cable assembly for convenient interconnection with electrical equipment and that will physically protect the cable from damage by adjacent equipment. The case will be secured to the frame member, thereby eliminating the chance of kinking creating a tight bend.